Goodbye Gil
by Winter-Faerie.X
Summary: Sara prepares to leave Sin City. Short & Crap, but review anyway


**A/N: Okay, so I'm guessing its not the best thing I've ever written. But after almost 2 months, I was desperate to write something before I drove myself and those around me insane.**

**Basically, this is an outside view of Sara's departure, and my (pathetic) attempt to grasp her psychology. **

**So, have fun, and leave us a review m'dear :)**

'This is it.' Sara thought as she walked though the glass doors that marked the entrance. 'This is goodbye.'

Since that day in the desert, something hadn't been right. Tonight, after her confrontation with Hannah, it fell into place in her tired, confused mind.

She had ghosts. The ghosts had plagued her since her father's death all those years ago, but she had always been able to hide them, but now it was time to bury them.

'But what about Gil?' a small portion of her brain questioned

'I'm gonna hurt him if I go, but I'll hurt him even more if I stay, and he doesn't deserve that. This _**IS**_the best way.' she tried to reassure herself as she walked down the corridor to the locker room.

And there he was, stood outside the trace lab, with Hodges.

At once, Sara's conscience was screaming.

'Kiss him goodbye.'

'Just carry on, he'll only try and stop you if you tell him.'

'Sara, who knows when you'll see him next? Just do it already!'

'Just walk on! Hodges is there gawping anyway'

Sara let the first voice win. Hodges always gawped. She picked up her speed, determined to get to him before she changed her mind.

He looked up as she reached him, starting to speak before she cut him off abruptly by crashing her lips to his, kissing him with an intensity so fierce it scared him. Just as quickly as the kiss had begun, it ended, and Sara continued down the corridor, leaving 2 confused colleagues in her wake.

Sara virtually stormed into the empty locker room, opening her locker and yanking out her vest and a pair of scissors. She laid the vest out over her thighs, and proceeded to methodically shear every stitch that held her name tag in place. Rising, the tag swiftly landed in the garbage, before Sara stuffed her jacket into Ronnie's locker.

She then opened her own locker and removing a large bag, proceeded to empty the lockers contents into the bag, grasping a long-forgotten notepad and pen, scribbled a good luck note and stuffed that into Ronnie's locker too. With her locker empty and her bag full, she sharply exited the locker room.

Walking back the way she came, she passed Gil's office. She hadn't exactly been straight earlier. He was probably wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

'you say he deserves more than to see you break. He deserves more than to be left with no explanation too, Sara.' the voice inside her head told her.

Creeping in, she sat in his desk chair and, taking her notepad and pen again, began to write. Only this time. For the first time in a long time, she would not hold back. She would be honest with him.

******

Gil rushed to his office. The secretary had told him Sara was gone, but that couldn't be true, could it? She wouldn't just up and leave like that, would she?

All he found was a note on his desk. He opened it gingerly and began to read slowly

'_Gil, You know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever. Lately, I haven't been feeling very well. Truth be told, I'm tired. Out in the desert, under that car that night, I realized something, and I haven't been able to __shake it. Since my father died, I've spent almost my entire life with ghosts. We've been like close friends, and out there in the desert, it occurred to me that it was time for me to bury them. I can't do that here. I'm so sorry. No matter how hard I try to fight it off, I'm left with the feeling that I have to go. I have no idea where I'm going, but I know I have to do this. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll self destruct, and worse, you'll be there to see it happen. Be safe. Know that I tried very hard to stay. Know that you're my one and only. I will miss you with every beat of my heart. Our life together was the only home I've ever really had. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you. I always will. Good bye.'_

Sara, _**his**_ Sara, was gone.


End file.
